Perverted Genjutsu
by Bunny Stars
Summary: Itachi had a new genjutsu, a very PERVERTED genjutsu with lots of steamy, sexy, things better left unsaid. Even worse, thoug, was the fact that he was going to use this oh so kinky jutsu, on Sakura. SEQUEL NOW UP


This story is (kind of) based on a doujinshi and this is also my first lemon so be kind!

* * *

I let out ragged breaths, my wrists hanging from the chains above. Shutting my eyes, I tried in vain to erase the gory images of Naruto and Sasuke's deaths from my mind. In front of me, stood Uchiha Itachi, his face blank, as usual. Inner Sakura, save me from these images! But of course, Inner Sakura was tortured along with me, and she was now out cold. He had used Tsukuyomi on me, which was expected, since normal torture methods weren't working. I felt a swell of pride at having survived Tsukuyomi without letting out a single word of Naruto's location. They had captured me and were torturing me for information. Kisame came over to Itachi.

"So, she didn't say a single word? Tough little one, she is, but haven't you got a new genjutsu, Itachi? Maybe that'll work." said Kisame.

Already I began dreading this 'new genjutsu'. Honestly, what can be worse than Tsukuyomi? Itachi nodded to Kisame before turning around. I quickly shut my eyes. I felt strong fingers clutch my jaws before yanking it upwards. No matter what he does I am NOT opening my eyes! Suddenly, I felt something soft on my lips. Out of surprise I opened my eyes to crimson red sharingan. Shit. I braced myself for the agony, and then I was pulled into the world of Genjutsu.

WORLD OF GENJUTSU

_"Haruno Sakura"_

_I was lying down on a bed with white sheets. And, oh god, I was stark naked. Itachi was hovering over me, his eyes boring into mine. Dammit! Just when I absolutely need Inner Sakura! I glared right back at him before attempting to punch his stoic, gorgeous face. But, I couldn't move! _

_"I will ask you one more time, Haruno, where is the nine tails jinchuuriki?"_

_I spat at his face. "I'll never tell you!" _

_"I'm going to rape you" Itachi said in a monotone. I fought my growing panic. It's not real Sakura, it's not real I told myself. I gasped as he trailed a finger down my neck, the sensation sending shivers on my skin. This had to be some kind of sexual torture, fortunately, I took a lesson with Kakashi on that one, and so this wasn't entirely new. Itachi kissed me before biting my bottom lip, hard. I winced at the pain, but for some reason, I liked it, and I'm disgusted with myself. Itachi roughly licked my blood and then continued to grasp my breast. Itachi's lips enveloped my nipple before he switched to the other one, his pale fingers massaging my right breast._

_If I wasn't paralyzed, he'd be in a crater by now. I cried out as Itachi flicked a tongue over my nipple and nipped it. Damn it! Why did it feel so good? Damn nerves! _

_ "Sakura, my dear, where is the nine tails?" he whispered seductively into my ear. Ha! The sweet approach won't work on me! I didn't tell him, and he bit my ear lobe. _

_Ugh! This was SUCH a perverted genjutsu! Who knew Uchiha Itachi would stoop so low! Itachi lowered himself until his lips were level with my pussy. Slowly at first, then increasing the pressure and pace as he lapped up and down, his crimson gaze on me the entire time. My breasts were heaving; I was struggling not to moan. His tongue licked into my slit. My quiet moans became louder as he licked deeper and deeper, holding my hips tightly, his mouth pressed hard to my cunt. Itachi pulled away a little so he could rub his fingertips over my pussy, making me moan even more with his teasing strokes. He took my clit between his fingers and began licking on it vigorously, and I writhed around on the bed in pleasure. Still licking my clit, he began inserting his long fingers into me. Moans intensifying, I was now clawing the sheets with my fingernails. Moving his finger, he started thrusting it in and out of me. It felt so good I feel guilty. _

REAL WORLD

Sakura began panting loudly, and Itachi was a still as ever, his scarlet eyes unblinking as he stared intensely at the Haruno. Abruptly, Sakura screamed loudly, her shriek echoing in the room. Kisame watched, wondering what the hell they were doing in the genjutsu, but it was unlikely Itachi would ever tell him. Kisame's eyes widened as his gazed lowered and found Sakura's soaked underwear (and it was not water). Oh damn, whatever this genjutsu was, it was kinky. "I really wished I see what's going on right now…" Kisame muttered, a perverted look on his face.

_WORLD OF GENJUTSU_

_Before I knew it, he had his dick at my entrance. _

_"For the last time, Haruno Sakura, where is the nine tails?"_

_"I'll never tell you!"_

_When I didn't tell him, and he drove himself in and began thrusting hard, not waiting a moment for me to adjust. I inhaled sharply at the intrusion. It hurt like FUCK. Itachi was massive; it felt like a club was being pushed inside me! I couldn't stop the scream of pain that erupted from my throat. Gradually, the pain faded and pleasure settled in, slowly growing as he increased the pace of his thrusting. I felt so , so FULL, like there was empty space that Itachi had filled. The fuck? What am I thinking? Itachi is RAPING me, for god's sake, it's not supposed to feel good! I was soon panting, trying to resist the overwhelming pleasure. _

_"Fuck you, Uchiha"I growled, glaring at the missing nin. Itachi smirked._

_ "No Sakura, _I_ am the one fucking _you_" _

_Unexpectedly, he flipped me over, and began fucking me from behind. I screamed as Itachi hit my sweet spot. He reached his fingers over, to around my belly area. _

_"It's over here isn't it? Your womb. I'll make sure it reaches here, the essence of a man." Itachi whispered in my ear, sending shivers of dread down my spine. _

_Itachi was going to cum in me! OH SHIT! Wait, this isn't real. Good, but that I'll still feel that filthy cum inside me, even though and primitive, naughty part of me wanted to._

_Itachi was breathing hard, signs that pointed to the fact that he was also approaching his orgasm. I could feel mine as well. Closer, closer, oh god, I was sooo close to my climax. Suddenly, Sasuke's face flashed though my mind, and I started to feel guilty. NO! I will NOT cum for a murderer! I fixed a defiant stare at Itachi, no matter what he does, I will NOT cum easily! And I really need to escape this overwhelming pleasure before it wipes my mind of any logic and I reveal Naruto's location. _

_"I have a proposition for you" I breathed. Itachi brought his face closer._

_"And that would be?"_

_"If you can't get me to orgasm within the next 2 minutes then you let me go, unharmed, with money, and everything else I need as a kunoichi."_

_"And if I do make you orgasm?"_

_"Whatever you want, but not naruto's location." And seriously, what else can I protect? He's violated me (even though it's a genjutsu, it counts.), he's already used the worst possible genjutsu on me (Tsukuyomi), and he's already tried every other torture technique. _

_"Well, if I manage to make you cum, then you'll have to bear this jutsu 2 more times, and each time getting worst." I could practically hear the arrogant smirk in his voice. He's so sure he's going to win._

_"Fine." I agreed, before steeling my nerves._

_Itachi began pumping me almost inhumanly fast, flipping me over on my back, so his penis reached an even deeper part of me. I bit my lip, completely forgetting about the wound on it that Itachi had caused earlier. Itachi brought his fingers down, rubbing it down it on my clit, which was throbbing with pleasure. I squealed. Then, he brought out his trump card, the Sharingan. With his body hovering above me, he kissed me and stared at my eyes at the same time. Itachi used the Sharingan. I felt all of my senses heightened, so much that every feather light touch felt like a strong grip and every kiss was enough to make me orgasm. So basically, I was so sensitive that with only one final thrust, the great Haruno Sakura came undone. A scream erupted from my throat like never before; it was so loud I could hardly believe an actual person was causing this sound of pure ecstasy. The amazing, addicting pleasure spread through my body, making my toes curl and my fingers claw at the sheets. My legs were kicking out frantically; I was climaxing so hard every part of my body was shaking, unable to escape the intense, powerful pleasure. At the same time I orgasmed, Itachi released in me, him coming in long, thick, spurts, deep inside me, causing a squeamish feeling in my pussy. I could hear Itachi moaning under his breath, his long fingernails digging into my thighs._

_"Ugh" I said. I had lost and now would have to be subjected to torture 2 more times. Damn Uchiha! Itachi smirked in victory._

_"I really couldn't believe you could take all that semen in your womb, I'm truly impressed."_

_I glared at him weakly. "I lost."_

_Itachi pulled out of me slowly, a flood of cum coming out, white and thick. I'm disgusted, but relieved that it was finally over. Itachi kissed me again, before flipping me on my so my ass was facing him again. _

_"You know I'm going to keep violating you until I run out of chakra for this genjutsu right?"_

_I gasped in horror. Again? Itachi smirked. "And Sakura, you should know I have massive chakra storages so I'd say about 40 hours till we're done."_

_Oh shit. _

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Or I'll delay the sequel! **


End file.
